A Promise'
by Fushimi Sakura
Summary: Kisah cinta yang mungkin tersembunyi antara Hades dan Persephone dengan Rhea sebagai cupidnya (?)
1. Prolog

.  
 **' A Promise '**

* * *

"Aidoneus, the Ruler of Many, is no unfitting husband among the deathless gods for your child, being your own brother and born of the same stock: also, for honor, he has that third share which he received when division was made at the first, and is appointed lord of those among whom he dwells." — Homeric Hymn to Demeter

* * *

Fushimi Sakura (Winter Esmé Harper) proudly present  
'A Promise'  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, Spiritual (Greek)  
Rate: **T+**  
Language: Indonesia  
Greek Mythology  
Pair: Hades x Persephone  
Warning: **Typo,** Muture-Abuse-Rape **,** Dark Type of Love, etc

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Dalam sepanjang hidupnya hanya satu hal yang Rhea pernah sesali- Ya hanya satu hal, kalau saja Rhea bisa memutar waktu...  
Tidak Rhea tak menyesal mencintai Cronos sedalam itu, ia tak menyesal membohongi suaminya, ia juga tak menyesal mengkhianati suaminya. Suaminya yang pertama berubah, padahal Rhea really hopelessly in loved with him- ya Loved, past tense. Bila di bilang tak peduli- ia masih peduli pada pria itu, kadang ia menggunjunginya ke Tartarus, melihat wajah pria sekaligus kakak yang di sayanginya, kala sesekali saat menggunjungi putra kesangannyanya di Underworld. Contohnya hari ini- ia mengobrol sebentar dengan Cronos sebelum berjalan ke ruang kerja putranya.

Rhea menatap putranya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas meja kerjanya, Hades nampak tidur di kelilingi tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung. Rhea memperhatikan wajah rupawan yang merupakan cetak biru Cronos itu- kulitnya yang sangat pale (pucat) dan rambut sehitam malam yang solah serasi dengan ruangan mewah yang di dominasi warna gelap tersebut. Sama namun berbeda kalau saja Cronos lebih gentle dan se-generous Hades, mungkin kejadian macam Battle of the Gods pasti tak terjadi.

"Aidineus."

Rhea memanggil putranya. Mengguncangkan tubuh itu perlahan. Sayangnya tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda Hades akan terbangun, padahal putra pertamanya itu cukup light-sleeper, ia agak peka dengan bunyi sekecil apapun. Rhea tersenyum, raut-raut kelelahan jelas tertinggal di wajah putranya bahkan setelah beristirahat. Rhea dengar dari Thanatos- karena perang saudara yang terjadi selama seminggu ini tampa henti di bumi Hades sama sekali tak dapat keluar dari ruang Judgement selama seminggu penuh. Nampaknya walau sudah ada tiga juripun putranya masih harus bekerja berat sebagai juri akhir.

"Aidioneus!" Rhea memperkencang suara dan guncangannya.

Hades akhirnya membuka matanya, "Ibunda?"

"Bila kau lelah sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamarmu."

Pemuda itu menggeleng, nampak kembali membaca dokumen yang sempat di telantarkannya, "Tidak apa ibunda, pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk." Hades kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Satu minggu tidak berisirahat dari ruang Judgement, anak muda sebaiknya kau dengarkan kata ibumu ini atau aku akan membawa Hestia untuk menyeretmu ke kamarmu." Rhea memberi ultimatum.

"Ibunda-" Hades jelas akan membantah, namun melihat raut cemas ibundanya itu Hadespun menyerah, "Baiklah."

Hades bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju bedchamber-nya di ruanggan itu. Ia melepas perhiasan yang melekat di tubuhnya sebelum membaringkan diri.  
Rhea tersenyum, Hades masih merupakan putra terbaiknya. "Aides." Rhea memanggil untuk memastikan apa Hades sudah tertidur.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu- ibu ingin sekali memiliki cucu." Rhea tersenyum jahil pada putranya.

"Hah!?" Hades kaget dengan statement ibundanya barusan, "Bukan Zeus dan Posiedon sudah memberi ibunda cukup (sangat) banyak cucu."

Rhea menggeleng, "Aku ingin cucu darimu Aides."

Hades menutup mata merah darahnya, "Maaf mengecewakanmu ibunda tapi aku tak akan mencari pasangan hidup."

Rhea memandang tubuh Hades- tubuh munggil putranya jelas sudah menjadi tubuh orang dewasa, namun bagi Rhea selalu menganggap Hades masih merupakan Aides kecilnya. Hati putranya yang rentan dan terluka, sudah 200 tahun berlalu tapi nampaknya Hades belum dapat melupakan Nymph itu, Nymph beuntung bernama Leuce yang berhasil membuka hati Hades, mengajari Hades untuk mencintai seorang gadis melebihi keluarganya, namun Leuce pulalah juga menoroh luka dalam pada hati itu dengan kematiannya dan penyebab utama Hades menutup hatinya bagi gadis lain.

Hestia- kalau saja putri tertuanya itu tak telalu angkuh untuk menggakui perasaannya pada Hades. Kalau saja Demeter masih se-innocent sebelum ia di nodai oleh Zeus, tetap menjadi Demeter kecil kesayangan Aides. Kalau saja Luece tak pernah menyentuh hati putranya. Namun penyesalan ini hanya ada dalam hatinya. Menatap putranya yang bekerja paling keras namun sama sekali tak di hargai oleh pada manusia. Hadesnya yang selalu berdiri seorang diri di dalam kegelapan.  
Ini adalah penyesalan hidupnya, kalau saja ia bisa berbuat sesuatu bagi putranya, Hades, yang Rhea inginkan adalah kebahagian dalam hidup Hades.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

N/A : I want Rhea as the cupid for Hades LOL, masih prolog, mungkin aneh- tapi aku ingin menulis cerita ini xD


	2. Chapter 1 Demeter

.  
 **' A Promise '**

* * *

"Aidoneus, the Ruler of Many, is no unfitting husband among the deathless gods for your child, being your own brother and born of the same stock: also, for honor, he has that third share which he received when division was made at the first, and is appointed lord of those among whom he dwells." — Homeric Hymn to Demeter

* * *

Fushimi Sakura (Winter Esmé Harper) proudly present  
'A Promise'  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, Spiritual (Greek)  
Rate: **T+**  
Language: Indonesia  
Greek Mythology  
Pair: Hades x Persephone  
Warning: **Typo** , Muture-Abuse-Rape, Dark Type of Love, etc

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Demeter**

* * *

Demeter manatap langit biru yang berada di atasnya, langit yang selalu menginggatkannya pada Golden Boy yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Pernah atau sempat- namun kini hanya penyesalan yang tersisa. Air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu. Cinta yang pernah Zeus ucapkan padanya kini hanya berarti seperti buih yang mengguap. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab pada anaknya bila ia bertanya tentang ayahnya nanti?

"Demeter." Hades memanggil adik kesayangannya- Demeter akan selalu menjadi adik kesayangannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Hades!" Demeter segera menghapus air matanya. Agak malu terlihat menanggis oleh sang kakak tertuanya.

Hades terdiam memandang adiknya tersebut, "Kenapa kau nampak bersedih?"

Demeter segera menggeleng. Kesedihan Hades adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya sebelum meninggalkan gunung Olimpus. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku akan segera meninggalkan Olimpus."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu pergi." Hades membuat sebuah statement.

Demeter menggeleng, "Kore akan ada dalam bahaya bila ia di sini, aku tak tahu apa yang akan Hera lakukan." Kini Hera telah menjadi Ratu Zeus. Demeter tak akan pernah menang melawan kakak perempuannya yang pencemburu itu.

Hades ingin menceramahi Demeter soal kenapa ia sampai bisa jatuh cinta pada orang macam Zeus, walau Zeus adalah raja yang baik, namun mereka tahu Zeus bukan pria baik-baik. Padahal dulu Zeus bukan adik yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Zeus dengan mudahnya menyelingkuhi Metis dengan Demeter, kemudian meninggalkan Demeter dan seolah melupakannya, lalu mengambil Hera sebagai ratunya, benar-benar adik yang kurang ajar, seperti piala bergilir saja. Ah dia jadi menjelek-jelekkan adiknya dalam hati.

"Berhati-hatilah." Hades memberi senyum datar pada adiknya itu, lalu memberinya pelukkan perpisahan. "Promise me, if you and Kore need something just fetch me, okay?"

"Demeter, kau sudah siap nak?" Rhea masuk kedalam ruang duduk dan menemukan kedua anaknya tengah berpelukkan, "Apa yang ibu lewatkan?"

Pipi Demeter agak memerah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba malu dipeluk kakaknya tiba-tiba. Sejak melihat Zeus sebagai pria apa kini ia juga melihat Hades sebagai pria? Itu tak boleh terjadi- Hades akan selalu menjadi kakak yang ia cintai. Demeter tak akan pernah berani menggubah kenyataan itu.

"Pelukkan perpisahan." Hades menjelaskan dengan datar.

Rhea tersenyum, "Baiklah Aides, ibu akan mengantar Demeter dan Kore untuk tinggal di bumi."

Hades mengangguk. Agak merutuk kenapa Zeus tak juga hadir, seharusnya ini tanggung jawab pria itu? Ini salahnya Demeter harus bersembunyi dari istrinya yang pencemburu. Hades mengantar kepergian Demeter dan keponakkannya, Kore pergi bersama ibunya menuju bumi, setelah tak terlihat, ia pun memilih kembali ke kediamannya. Ke dunianya, Underworld.

* * *

Thanatos segera menyambut kepulangan rajanya, tepat setelah Hades turun dari kereta kudanya pemuda bersurai silver panjang itu berkata, "My lord, kehadiran anda diperlukan di ruang Judgement."

Hades mengangguk lalu segera menaikki kapal yang di dayung oleh Charon, ia sudah membuang waktunya cukup lama, tugasnya pasti menumpuk. Tapi ia tak tega bila tak menggunjungi adiknya- untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Demeter tinggal di bumi.

"Kenapa para Judges tak bisa menentukannya?" Hades kembali pada mode kerjanya.

Thanatos segera menjawab pertanyaan tuannya, lalu memberikan dokumen riwayat orang tersebut, "Ia membunuh seseorang demi melindungi seseorang."

"Hanya satu orang? Apa orang itu pantas dilindungi?"

"Menurud para 'Fates' orang itu akan jadi pembunuh kejam."

"Bukan sudah jelas ia harus dimasukkan ke Fields of Punishment?" Hades tak habis pikir kenapa Judges harus ragu.

"Tapi orang yang dibunuhnya adalah pemerkosa dan pembunuh."

"Thanatos- apa ia tahu hal itu?"

"Tidak, my lord."

"Bilang pada Judges untuk masukkan dia ke Fields of Punishment."

"Saya menggerti." Thanatos segera berlari ke ruang Judgement.

Hades tak ikut berjalan menuju ruang Judgement setelah ia membuat pernyataan itu, kadang ia heran kenapa para Judges tak bisa menentukan perkara itu sendiri- maksudnya mereka sudah bertiga, masih juga harus ia turun tangan. Hades merasa pimikirannya itu hanya membuang waktunya ia memilih segera kembali keruang kerjanya, dokumen yang menumpuk telah menunggunya untuk di periksa, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting hanya akan membuang waktu berharganya. Ia sudah menghabiskan seminggu waktunya di ruang Judgement- lalu menuju olimpus untuk mengantarkan kepergian adiknya, desk jobnya kini lebih menggunung. Itu lebih penting sekarang.

* * *

Demi menyembunyikan anaknya Demeter memutuskan untuk membesarkan Kore di bumi. Ia akan membesarkan anaknya yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu dengan agak protektif. Ia tak mau putri semata wayangnya berakhir seperti dirinya... mencintai orang yang salah, dia harus menyembunyikan putrinya sebelum terlambat. Ia takut jikalau saat ia lenggah putrinya akan berakhir sama sepertinya, dewa-dewa di olimpus sama saja- bagi mereka dewi-dewi hanyalah penghangat ranjang mereka, cinta semalam kemudian esoknya bagai sepah dibuang. Beberapa dewa bahkan telah menujukkan ketertarikan mereka pada Kore- gila, putrinya bahkan baru 12 tahun. Dewa-dewa di Olimpus semakin lama semakin gila... wajar rajanya saja begitu Demeter berpikir sakratis.

"Leuce..." Demeter mencoba menginggat-ingat gadis yang di cintai Hades, entah kenapa ia jadi menggingat wanita itu tiba-tiba saja, padahal bertemu dengan Nymph itu saja ia tak pernah. Kakaknya hanya pernah sekali menceritakannya dulu- kejadian itu jauh terjadi sebelum Zeus lahir, sebelum ayah mereka semakin gila kekuasaan karena ramalan Gaia. Sebelum ayah mereka memakan mereka karena pheopet gila itu. Demeter tidak tahu apakah kakaknya itu tak beda jauh dari Zeus atau tipe orang yang setia, tapi mungkin Hades berbeda dari Zeus. Sampai saat ini- Hades masih mencintai Nymph itu, seolah berjanji tak akan memilih ratu lain selain Nymph yang telah menyetuh hatinya itu.

"Gadis itu telah tiada."

Demeter kaget tiba-tiba Rhea bersuara di belakangnya. Kore, putrinya nampak langsung memeluk dirinya.

"Kore..." Demeter berjongkok kemudian memeluk putrinya.

Rhea tersenyum melihat interaksi anak dan cucunya, "Bukankah rambut Kore adalah cetak biru Zeus?"

"Cetak birumu ibunda."

"Ya- sama saja intinya." Rhea menggusap pelan kepala Kore.

"Tapi wana mata ini- agak mirip mata..." Leuce...? Kenapa Rhea tak pernah menyadarinya?

"Mirip mata siapa ibunda?"

Rhea menggeleng, Anak ini tak mungkin... Aides sendiri yang bilang Leuce kini menjadi pilar di field of heaven jadi hampir mustahil nymph itu berenkarnasi- sebagai dewi terlebih. "Bukan apa-apa."

Rhea memandang ragu- ia tak terlalu ingat apa yang di katakan para fates terhadap masa depan cucunya itu (Kore). Ia sudah tak peduli sejak Zeus menebar benihnya di setiap wanita yang ditemuinya. Setidaknya masih ada satu-satunya hal yang Rhea masih banggakan dari suaminya, walau mungkin suaminya bukan raja yang baik namun- ya kesetian cinta pria itu padanya jauh lebih baik dari pada Zeus. Dan dari semua putranya nampaknya hanya Hades yang menuruni tipe orang yang setia milik Cronos. Sangat Rhea sayangkan.

"Kalau saja Kore adalah jodoh Aides." Rhea tampa sadar berkata demikan. Demeter menatap ibundanya itu, Demeter menggeleng- ada perasaan tak rela mendengarnya.

"Hades merupakan paman Kore, ibunda."

"Ah- iya. Aku tahu." Rhea menerawang, tentu saja Demeter tak akan menyukai gagasannya itu. "Mungkin Hestia? Bagaimana menurudmu, Demeter?"

"Ibunda, Hades sudah dewasa- ibunda tak perlu menjodohkannya begitu."

Rhea terdiam- putri terkecilnya itu benar. Hades sudah dewasa, bila ia ikut campur dengan kehidupan romance Hades rasanya agak lancang. Tapi sudah 200 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu Rhea merasa 200 tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk berkabung. Manusia saja hanya berkabung 40 hari. Jangka waktu hidup manusia memang jauh sangat pendek- daripada jangka waktu hidup para dewa maupun dewi, tapi apakah 200 tahun tak cukup? Sejak hari dimana Leuce meninggalkan Hades- Rhea selalu merasa sebagian jiwa Hades turut meninggalkan raganya. Putranya itu memang hidup namun tak ada cahaya yang bersinar dari iris kemarahannya. Cahaya hangat yang Rhea selalu ingat- cahaya kehidupan yang sama seperti Cronos padanya sebelum suaminya itu tenggelam dalam kegilaan akan kekuasaan.

"Ibu hanya merasa agak menyakitkan setiap ibu melihat Aides hanya duduk melihat pilar di Field of Heaven saat waktu kosongnya."

"Ibunda..." Demeter tak tahu hal itu- Hades kakaknya yang kerap kali dikaitkan oleh kegelapan- hati membeku- tak punya perasaan, punya sisi seperti itu. Mungkin bila Kore- tidak... Hades akan selalu menjadi kakaknya- itu tak akan pernah berubah.

"Demeter?"

"Aku akan menemani Kore ke padang bunga."

Rhea menatap putri dan cucunya yang berlalu, "Gaia- why you did this?"

Rhea seolah menyesalkan segala hal pada sang ibu. Sampai saat ini Rhea tak pernah mengerti apa mau ibundanya. Padahal ia hanya berharap kebahagiaan bagi semua anak-anaknya.

* * *

"Lord Hades?" Thanatos menggetuk pintu ruang kerja Hades.

Hades yang tenggah mengistirahatakan matanya kembali membuka iris kemerahannya lalu merapihkan posisi duduknya, "Masuk."

Pria bersurai silver itu masuk sambil membawa tumpukkan dokumen, "Permisi, saya membawa dokumen baru yang harus anda priksa."

Bawahan paling setia milik Hades itu segera meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja Hades yang telah kosong- nampaknya Lord of Underworld itu sudah menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen yang tadi memenuhi mejanya. Hades segera membaca dokumen yang baru saja Thanatos taruh di mejanya.

"Anda nampak lelah, my lord." Thanatos memberanikan diri menggemukakan pendapatnya. Kulit lordnya memang agak pucat karena meraka tinggal di dunia bawah- namun hari ini Lord Hades nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Hades menggeleng, "Hanya perasaanmu Thanatos, kembalilah bekerja." Hades kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya.  
Thanatos mencuri pandang pada lordnya itu- ia tahu Hades berbohong, selalu ada kilat keunguan dari mata kemerahan lord Hades bila lordnya itu tengah kelelahan, kalau sampai lordnya itu terlalu lelah... ini tak akan berakhir baik, sebaiknya ia mencoba membujuk, "My lord."

Hades sadar Thanatos nampak cemas, "Aku baik-baik saja, Thanatos."

Thanatos masih menatap cemas, namun ia sadar lord Hades tak akan mendengarkannya, "Saat anda merasa lelah, saya harap My Lord berisitirahat."

"Ya- pergilah."

Thanatos meninggalkan ruang kerja Hades. Ada satu rahasia milik Lord Hades yang tak di ketahui orang banyak- saat Lord Hades mem-push dirinya sampai dirinya kelelahan ia akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda, sosok yang benar-benar menjelaskan rolenya sebagai penguasa dunia bawah.

* * *

"Thanatos?"

Pemuda pirang itu menemukan Lord Hades tenggah mencarinya, "Ya, My Lord?"

"Bisa kau panggil beberapa living stock ke playroomku?"

Thanatos menatap mata berkilat keungguan milik lordnya itu- ia tahu ini akan terjadi, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"My Lord." Thanatos masuk kedalam playroom, ia membawa seorang Nymph dan menyuruhnya menunggu di depan ruangan. Nampak Lord Hades duduk dengan pose kebanggannya di kursi singasananya di ruangan tersebut.

Playroom- red room, entah berapa banyak nama pengganti untuk ruangan ini, ruangan penuh dengan benda-benda yang familair di gunakan untuk menyiksa orang lain- ruang dimana Lord Hades menunagkan jiwa hitamnya kepada living stock yang seolah tak berharga untuknya.

"Bawa dia masuk." Seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah lordnya itu, Hades melemparkan sebuah blindfold pada Thanatos.

Thanatos mengambil blindfold itu kemudian menunduk hormat sebelum keluar, memakaikan blindfold pada Nymph itu, sebelum menuntunnya masuk- menuntun Nymph itu menuju penyiksaan yang hanya akan di akhiri oleh kematian.

"Stay at the door." Hades berkata sambil mengambil Nymph itu dari tangan Thanatos.

Thanatos hanya terdiam dan berdiri di depan pintu seperti perintah lordnya. Ia sudah terlalu biasa melihat hal ini- saat My Lordnya berubah menjadi sosok yang ia tak kenal- bagaimana ia menyiksa nymph itu dengan cambuk, menuangkan tetesan lilin pada tubuh nymph itu, mengalungkan nymph itu collar seolah ia bukan lagi makhluk hidup, menodai tubuh yang tadinya putih bersih itu dengan warna merah dan biru, dihiasi oleh keringat dan darah sampai pada titik kau bahkan tak akan menyadari wujudnya lagi. Thanatos sudah kebal dengan tangisan dan rintihan kesakitan itu- ratapan minta ampun yang akan berujung dengan lordnya menggunci mulut itu dengan ball gag (penutup mulut). Perlahan sampai makhluk itu rusak dan tak lagi bersuara hanya menyisakan bekas air mata yang telah kering, karena penyiksaan yang mungkin memuaskan jiwa masokis milik nymph itu. Dan di saat akhir saat lord Hades menembus jantung itu dengan tangan pucatnya- membasahi lantai dengan warna merah, dengan tubuh kosong yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Bersihkan ruangan ini."

Lord Hades mulai membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh darah, merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Yes, My Lord."

Lord Hades bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi- seolah melupakannya keesok harinya, tampa rasa bersalah. Thanatos bahkan sudah kehilangan digit keberapa tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah tuannya itu hasilkan.

"Aku akan istirahat total setelah ini selama satu hari." Ia berkata sambil meninggalkan Thanatos sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Thanatos terus menunduk walau sosok tertinggi milik underworld itu terlah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Lord Hades selalu meyakinkan tak ada yang akan tahu atas kelainan seksualnya. Because no one alive to tell the tale. Dan ia, Thanatos, pelayan lord Hades yang paling setia tak akan pernah memberi tahu siapapun akan hal ini... ia adalah secret keeper milik Lord Hades.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

N/A : HAHA bipolar :v Jangan marah~ Aku sudah tulis di warning loh~ Muture-Abuse-Rape~ Hades x Korenya belom ada~ Chapter 2 baru mulai sih, ini cuman bagian penjelasan aja gitu :v Aku emang slow updater tapi ini pasti lanjut kok~

* * *

Reply Review:  
Josimar : I don't understand what did you say but thanks for reading and reviewing my ff~  
emirya sherman : Salah sendiri bagi hasil pake undi- ga hoki emang si Hades :v Makasih juga reviewnya~ Di lanjut kok~  
Guest : Intronya sweet tapi ceritanya belom tentu sesweet itu ._. Thanks buat reviewnya juga xD


	3. Chapter 2 Kore

.

 **' A Promise '**

* * *

"Aidoneus, the Ruler of Many, is no unfitting husband among the deathless gods for your child, being your own brother and born of the same stock: also, for honor, he has that third share which he received when division was made at the first, and is appointed lord of those among whom he dwells." — Homeric Hymn to Demeter

* * *

Fushimi Sakura (Winter Esmé Harper) proudly present

'A Promise'

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, Spiritual (Greek)

Rate: **T**

Language: Indonesia

Greek Mythology

Pair: Hades x Persephone

Warning: **Typo** , Muture-Abuse-Rape, Dark Type of Love, etc

* * *

 **Read it with your own risk~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Kore**

* * *

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tampa Demeter sadari ia telah hidup berdua dengan Kore di bumi selama hampir 4 tahun. 4 tahun jauh dari hiruk-pikuk Olimpus, tampa gangguan oleh dewa-dewa Olimpus manapun. Dan kebahagian terbesar Demeter adalah bahwa putrinya kini tumbuh semakin cantik- kepolosan dan kemurnian masih menjadi pesona Kore sendiri, menjadi kebahagian dan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Demeter.

Putrinya kini berulang tahun ke 17. Demeter memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan bagi putrinya. Hanya sekedar makan besar yang menunya adalah makanan favorite Kore. Ia juga menggundang Rhea untuk ikut meramaikan acara tersebut.

"Kau tak menggundang Aides?" Rhea bertanya sambil membantu putrinya itu memasak di dapur.

Demeter menatap ibundanya kaget, ia tak menyangka Rhea akan membahas Hades disini, "Apa Hades tak sibuk?"

"Ibunda yakin bila kau yang menggundang Aides bisa meluangkan waktunya."

Demeter terlihat ragu... ada perasaan buruk. Tapi Demeter mengalihkan pikiran buruknya- apa yang bisa terjadi? Kita bicara soal Hades disini. Demeter tahu kakak tertuanya itu berbeda dengan dewa lainnya.

"Baiklah... apa ibu mau memanggilkan Hades ke mari."

Rhea tersenyum senang, "Aku akan kembali bersama Hades."

* * *

Rhea segera menuju Underworld, tak menemukan Hades di ruang kerjanya, Rheapun mencari Thanatos, setelah bertemu dengan sekertatis putranya itu, Thanatos segera memberitahukan keberadaan sang pengguasa dunia bawah itu pada ibunda atasannya. Hades tengah berada di Field of Heaven, tengah dipaksa beristirahat setelah di ruang Judgement tampa istirahat selama 9 hari. Kenapa sih manusia gemar berperang? Tak tahukah perang itu menyebabkan kematian yang artinya pekerjaan bertambah di Underworld?

"Aides!" Rhea segera memanggil putranya yang tengah melamun itu.

Hades memandang ibundanya- agak kaget, "Ibunda?"

"Kau sedang nganggur'kan?"

Hades mengangguk, "Tapi aku butuh istirahat."

"Hari ini Kore berulang tahun ke 17." Rhea masih tak menyerah, "Demeter menggundangmu menghadiri acara makan makan ulang tahun Kore."

Hades terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah." Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itupun bangun dari tempat yang di dudukinya.

* * *

Hades datang dengan baju formalnya. Ia membawa beberapa kekayaannya dan beberapa potong baju untuk di hadiahkan bagi Kore.

Demeter tidak kaget dengan hadiah Hades, kakaknya memang terkenal royal dalam memberi hadiah. Karena itu Demeter agak ragu menggundang Hades. Ia tak ingin Kore menjadi wanita manja yang suka di kelilingi kemewahan.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot Hades."

"Ini ulang tahun putri dari adikku tentu semua ini tak merepotkanku." Hades memeluk adiknya itu.

Demeter membalas pelukkan kakaknya, "Kore masih bermain dengan teman temannya."

"Aku bisa menunggu." Hades memberi wajah paham sambil mengusap kepala Demeter.

Demeter memberi death glare pada Hades sampai Hades memindahkan tangannya dari kepala Demeter. Wajah Demeter seolah berkata, 'Hades. kau pikir umurku berapa?' Hades selalu memperlakukan Demeter seperti anak kecil- dan Demeterpun merasa umurnya menyusut beberapa dekade saat bersama kakak tertuanya itu. Keduanya saling tertawa semberi menggenang masa lalu. Sekacau apapun hubungan persaudaraan mereka dengan saudara mereka yang lain, hubungan kakak adik Hades dan Demeter tak pernah berubah sejak masa lalu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu tak apa?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Thanatos menggatur semuanya."

Demeter tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau suka memempar tanggung jawab?"

"Sejak bawahanmu yang bossy memaksa tuannya beristirahat. Aku berencana mengambil waktu istirahat sepanjang yang aku bisa."

Demeter lagi tertawa, ia selalu suka bicara dengan kakak tertuanya itu. Demeter rasa tak buruk mengundang Hades ke kediamannya.

Setelah agak sore Korepun pulang.

"Ibu aku pulang."

"Selamat datang Kore."

Kore melihat neneknya ada di dapur, dengan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Wah- hari ini makan besar." Kore tersenyum bahagia melihat semua makanan favoritenya ada diatas meja.

Rhea dan Demeter ikut bahagia melihat Kore senang.

Hades terkajut melihat Kore- gadis itu tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Gadis itu menjadi sangat cantik hanya dalam hitungan tahun. Perpaduan kecantikkan antara Demeter dan Rhea lalu mata kehijauan itu... Leuce...

"Kore, aku rasa kau ingat ini adalah pamanmu, Aides." Rhea memperkenalkan Hades kembali, bagaimanapun sudah lima tahun berlalu, tak ada dewa dewi olimpus lain yang pernah berkunjung selain Rhea, bisa saja Kore tak ingat.

Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu. Hades memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kita pernah bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu."

Kore lagi mengangguk.

"Kore bicaralah." Demeter nampak bingung dengan sikap putrinya. Tak biasanya Kore diam saja ketika di sapa.

Kore menatap ragu sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Iya aku ingat, paman Aides kan?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Kore." Hades memberikan hadiah yang di bawanya.

"Terimakasih." Kore menerima hadiah itu dengan sangat gembira. Beberapa perhiasan yang nampak mahal dan gaun yang menawan, sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan. Apa tak apa ia menerima hadiah seperti ini?

Acara makan itu berjalan lancar. Kore sangat bahagia hari itu. Setelah lima tahun tak bertemu paman yang selalu baik padanya itu, Kore menemukan pamannya dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan paman pamannya yang lain, ia selalu tak nyaman pada paman Posiedon- walau nampaknya ibunya menyukai pamannya yang satu itu. Saat bersama paman Aides, Kore merasa sangat damai. Rasanya Kore ingin pesta itu tak pernah berakhir. Kore kini makin mengingat dengan jelas bahwa pamannya itu sangat tampan dengan senyum yang menawan. Paman itu yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik dan nampak tertarik dengan ceritanya.

Demeter menatap Hades dari tempatnya, ia menemukan kerinduan di mata kakaknya itu ketika melihat Kore.

Tatapan yang Demeter belum pernah lihat dari kakaknya. Tatapan yang hampir sama seperti yang Zeus berikan saat menggunjungi danau yang dulu pernah Metis tinggali. Entah kenapa Demeter merasakan bahaya.

"Aides." Demeter memanggil Hades guna mengalihkan pandangan Hades dari putrinya.

Hades yang tengah menggobrol dengan Kore menjawab panggilan Demeter tak lama kemudian, "Kenapa Demeter?"

"Aku rasa ini sudah malam."

Rhea menatap Demeter dan Hades, ada apa? Tiba tiba saja Demeter nampak memusuhi Hades. What did she missed to catch?

"Ah ya... aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan tugasku. Sebaiknya aku kembali." Hades menunjukkan wajah agak tak enak hati.

"Paman Aides akan pulang?" Kali ini Kore nampak agak bersedih.

Demeter menatap tak senang pada Kore, "Sayang kau kan tahu pamanmu sibuk."

Hades mengangguk, "Aku akan berkunjung lagi lain waktu."

"Promise?"

Hades tersenyum, "Promise."

Hadespun segera meninggalkan rumah Demeter dan Kore.

* * *

Setelah Hades pergi Rhea mendekati putri termudanya.

"Kau tak suka Aides menggobrol dengan Kore?"

"Bukan begitu ibunda... hanya saja..." Demeter menunduk, tak seharusnya memang ia melakukan hal ini, Hades mungkin hanya berusaha ramah.

Hanya saja... tatapan itu. Demeter tak mau bila Kore hanya menjadi pengganti Leuce... Demeter tahu tatapan itu, tatapan rindu.

"Apa menurud ibunda Kore mirip dengan Leuce?"

Rhea jelas kaget... Apa Kore mirip dengan Leuce?

"Mata hijau agak mirip dengan mata Leuce... tapi secara garis besar ia adalah cetak birumu dan Zeus."

"Aku hanya takut Hades menganggap Kore sebagai pengganti Leuce."

Rhea menggeleng, "Sayang, Aides tak mungkin mengganggap Kore sebagai Leuce. Kore adalah keponakkan yang Aides sayangi."

"Tapi ada rasa cemas- hatiku tak tenang."

Demeter menutup matanya lalu memandang langit di luar jendela yang di hiasi berbagai bintang.

Ia tak boleh berpikir buruk soal Hades... tidak mungkinkan kakaknya yang baik hati itu punya kelainan seperti kakak kakaknya yang lain.

"Ada perasaan buruk dalam hatiku Rhea- seperti insting seorang ibu yang mengetahui anaknya ada dalam bahaya."

Rhea menatap Demeter yang nampak agak gemetar. Rhea tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Apakah Gaia akan memberikan cobaan lagi padanya? Pada keluarganya? Di satu pihak dalam hati, Rhea ingin Kore dapat mengisi hati Hades... tapi melihat Demeter yang begitu cemas, Rhea-pun memilih hanya diam.

* * *

"My lord, ada surat undangan dari Lord Poisedon."

Hades baru saja tiba di istanahnya, Thanatos berlari mendapatinya sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

Apa lagi yang adiknya inginkan?

Ia membuka surat itu. Surat undangan pesta di Olimpus... _Held by_ Zeus.

Poisedon masih berusaha memperbaikki hubungannya dengan Zeus.

Hades tak membenci Zeus, tidak tentu saja. Ia hanya agak menghindari adik termudanya itu. _Since Zeus also seems to avoid him first, he thought it's a mutual silence agreement._

"Thanatos berikan surat balasan. Aku tak akan datang. Bila Zeus ingin menggundangku. Biarkan ia menyuratiku sendiri."

Hades yakin Zeus tak akan menyuratinya. Nampaknya ia belum sadar bahwa surat itu bukan ide Poisedon saja- Hestia ikut ambil peran demi mempersatukan saudara-saudarinya.

* * *

Hades tak percaya ia akan di seret ke Olimpus oleh Hestia. Dan pesta itu hanya akan di hadiri oleh Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poisiedon, Demeter dan dirinya. _What a disaster?_

Zeus duduk di singgasananya. Hades mencari spot terjauh dari singgasana itu, duduk di salah satu balkon sambil menikmati wine. Hestia dan Poisedon nampak tenggah berbisik menggatur entah rencana apa. Hera dan Demeter belum tiba.

Entah _disaster_ apa yang Poisedon dan Hestia rencanakan? Hera dan Demeter dalam satu ruangan dengan Zeus. Haha...

"Hades, kenapa kau malah duduk di pelosok begitu? Ini pesta untuk mengembalikan keakraban persaudaraan kita."

Hades menghela nafas sebelum berbisik pada Hestia, "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau dan Poisedon rencanakan tapi..."

"Tak ada hal yang perlu di perbaikki dalam persaudaraan kita, bukan begitu Hades?" Zeus tiba tiba bersuara. Ya kini raja dari segela dewa itu berdiri di belakang Hestia.

Hestia tersenyum puas. Ia mendorong Zeus ke depan Hades.

" _Catch your time_." Hestia pergi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Lama tak bertemu Hades." Zeus yang membuka pembicaraan. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kau tak pernah meninggalkan guamu itu?"

"Akhir akhir ini banyak perang dan musibah penyakit- Underwolrd cukup sibuk." Hades berbicara secasual mungkin. Ia kaget jelas Zeus memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu. Jujur ia lebih suka ketenangan.

"Aides..." Zeus nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Zeus?"

"Sering seringlah berkunjung. Kau tak pernah hadir di pesta yang aku selenggarakan." Zeus tertawa awkward.

"Apa kabar Hera?" Hades mengganti topik.

"Masih sama seperti dulu... tak ada yang berubah."

" _Sadly life go on, nothing remain the same_." Hades tersenyum.

Zeus menatap Hades... lalu meninggalkan kakaknya itu kembali ke singgasananya.

* * *

Hestia mentap dari kejauhan. Nampaknya Zeus gagal memperbaikki hubungannya dengan Hades. Entah apa yang Hades bilang sampai Zeus menyerah. Padahal Zeus cukup bersemangat mendengar ide Poisedon untuk memperbaikki hubungan mereka.

Hestia berjalan mendekati Zeus.

" _I feel he will never forgive me. For every sins that i have done to him_."

Bisikkan kecil kekecewaan dari mulut Zeus menambah suasa gloomy.

"Hey! Apa yang Aides bilang sampai kau nampak depresi Zeus?"

"Takkah kau mengerti Hestia? Aku menggambil segalanya dari Hades. Takhta ini- Demeter? _Does it rings a bell_?"

"Zeus, apa menurudmu Hades mempermasalahkan soal takhta?"

"Hades tahu- ia tahu aku takut untuk memimpin Underworld karena itu aku mencuranginya dalam pembagian kerajaan."

"Zeus! Berhenti lari dari masalah dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Minta maaflah."

"Apakah maaf cukup untuk mengantikan semua dosaku?" Zeus tertawa, "Bila maaf cukup, Hera tak akan terus mendiamkanku."

"Aku membawa Demeter." Poisedon masuk bersama Demeter.

Demeter membuang muka saat pandangannya dengan Zeus bertemu.

"Demeter." Hestia berlari lalu memeluk Demeter.

Hades juga berjalan mendekati Demeter.

"Selamat datang." Hades menyapa Demeter.

"Hades!?" Demeter kaget menemukan Zeus dan Hades berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"Ya? Ah... Hestia yang menarikku kemari."

"Poisedon juga menarikku kemari."

Demeter saling menatap dengan Hades, lalu merekapun tertawa.

"Hei! _That was rude_!" Poisedon dan Hestia agak tersinggung, walau akhirnya mereka ikut tertawa.

"Heh... _there is some bitch over here_." Suara dingin dari Hera memecahkan suasana menyenangkan yang baru saja tercipta itu.

Hera menatap dingin Demeter. Suasana menjadi semakin dingin ketika Zeus tak ingin ketinggalan dan kini juga berdiri di dekat mereka.

Suasana agak mencekam.

"Hera, aku rasa itu bukan cara memperlakukan saudaramu?" Hades merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hera melirik Hades, " _But_ , Aides..."

Hades menatap Hera, "Bagaimanapun Demeter tetap adikmu Hera."

" _Said someone whom always avoiding his little brother_."

" _I never use that tone over him. And i still considering him as a brother._ "

Suasana agak mencair setelahnya.

"Demeter, aku tak akan memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau lakukan dengan Zeus. _But sorry for calling you bitch_."

" _It's okay_ Hera. Aku mengerti." Demeter mengangguk paham.

" _So let's party_!" Hestia berkata dengan bersemangat.

* * *

"Apa kabar Kore, Demeter?" Hades bertanya tiba tiba pada Demeter.

 _Hades wrong topic_!

"Kore? Ah putri Demeter dengan Zeus?" Hera memandang sinis pada Demeter.

" _She is fine_. Dia sangat menyukai kado darimu."

"Aku senang ia menyukainya." Hades tersenyum.

Hestia dan Hera nampaknya agak merasakan, _it is feels like Hades quiet fond of Kore_.

"Sudah _move on_ dari Leuce, Aides?" Hera bertanya tampa basa basi.

Hades terdiam.

"Hera kau bicara apa? Hades hanya menyayangi keponakkannya, ya kan Aides?" Demeter yang menjawab pertanyaan Hera.

Hestia dan Poisedon menatap heran. Demeter mengganti topik kini mencecar pertanyaan pada Poisideon dan Hestia. Hades hanya diam sambil menegak winenya.

Zeus menatap Hades diam-diam. Kakaknya tertarik pada putrinya dan Demeter. Apakah Kore bisa membuatnya berbaikkan dengan Hades?

Dilain pihak Hera terbenam dalam pikirannya, nampaknya rencananya untuk membunuh Kore harus ia batalkan. _Hera is not willing to be part of Hades's bad side_. Karena dalam perang dengan para Titan saat itu, Hera tahu Hades tidak seperti kelihatannya, _he has lust for blood, which make him suitable ruler for Underworld. But still Hera would like to stay at Hades's Good Side._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

N/A : I don't know what in the banana that i wrote xD Forgive me. Lama banget updatenya? Haha *sigh* Aku suka tema ini... jadi pasti ga akan discontinued kok. Sorry for updating after 1 year :'D Serius tahun lalu mau update tapi stuck di 800 words, dan i seems avoid it *bow*

* * *

Review replay:

emirya sherman: Makasih udh mau baca fict ini~ Maaf kan author yang penuh kekurangan ini *Japaneses's dogeza* Semoga engak kapok bacanya ya x'D

Josimar: Thank you for reading my fict and also reviewing it x'D I also love Hades and Persephone~

Gatoto: ... entah kenapa rasanya ingin minta maaf, haha. Terimakasih revienya... maaf kalo mengecewakan.

TamakiiNanao: Hallo~ makasih favnya.

miss taurus: Selamat datang~ Ini baru di lanjut... Mari sama sama berdoa agar fict ini cepet kelar.

 **Thanks for every reviewer, reader and viewer~ I love you all~**


End file.
